Sein letzter Engel
by JJDiNozzo
Summary: "Das Geschenkte Leben" Jacob Dawes und sein letztes bekanntes Opfer. Kein Team!


Sein letzter Engel

Der junge Mann klingelte an der Tür des großen weißen Hauses. Durch die Glastür konnte er eine kleine Gestalt sehen die sich der Tür näherte.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet ein junges vierzehnjähriges Mädchen sah den Mann an. "Hallo ich bin hier zum vermessen, ich baue den Bogen für euren Garten" sagte Jacob Dawes freundlich. "Kommen sie rein wir können durchs Haus zum Garten gehen. Ich bin Ashley Faley." sagte das Mädchen. Jacob fand das Ashley aussah wie ein Engel mit ihren blonden langen Haaren und den blauen Augen. Die Eingangshalle war groß mit Mamorfliesen ausgelegt, eine mit Teppichversehene Treppe führte in das nächste Stockwerk. Es war hell das die zum Garten rausführente Front nur aus Glas bestand. Der Teenager machte die Tür zu und ging an den Mann vorbei der in der Halle auf sie wartete. Dawes ging hinter ihr her aus der offenen Tür in den Garten der mit einen rechteckigen Pool ausgestattet war. Ashley drehte sich zu ihm um "waren sie schon einmal hier?" Er sah runter in ihr Gesicht "nein ich bin hier zum ersten Mal." Sie ging weiter und blieb dann an einer Seite des Pools stehen. "Sie brauchen mich doch jetzt nicht mehr rufen sie wenn sie fertig sind, ok?" fragte Ashley. Er nickte und zog aus seiner Hosentasche seinen Zollstock und fing an zu vermessen als das Mädchen wieder ins Haus ging.

Er packte nach dem er alles vermessen hatte seinen Zollstock in seine Jeanshose. Jacob sah sich nochmal in Garten um es eine ganz andere Welt als die er von seinen zu hause kannte. Der fünfunzwanzigjährige atmete tief durch bevor er zurück in das Haus ging. Eine weibliche Stimme rief von oberen Stockwerk als er in die Eingangshalle kam"sind sie fertig?" Seine antwort war "Ja ich werde morgen anfangen zubauen." Das blonde Mädchen sah über die Brüstunk und antwortete "Ja ist in Ordnung meine Eltern werden damit einverstanden sein. Könnten sie in den nächsten 5 Tagen fertig sein?"

Jacob der einen Plan ausdachte antwortete " Wenn sie das möchten lässt sich das einrichten." Sie lächelte ihn an "gut dann sehen wir uns wieder wenn sie fertig sind. Auf Wiedersehn und grüßen sie bitte Riley." Der Handwerker lächelte zurück "werd ich machen gut dann bis morgen." Ashley sah ihm hinter her als er durch die Eingangstür verschwand. Sie mochte ihn nicht wirklich er war ihr unheimlich wie er sie an sah. Sein Blick war gierig so als ob er sie am Liebsten an sich reißen und Sachen mit ihr anstellen die sie sich nicht ausmalen wollte. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken von sich zu jagen und ging wieder in hr Zimmer.

Nachdem er die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen hatte ging Dawes zu seinen Transporter. Er stieg ein und fuhr los. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das Mädchen mit den langen blonden Haare und den blauen Augen. Jacob ging sie nicht mehr aus den Kopf er wollte sie genau wie auch die anderen siebzehn Mädchen vor ihr. Sein Wagen lenkte der Mann von einen reichen Viertel nach seinen Haus einer der schäbigsten Ecken der Stadt. Er parkte das Auto vor seinen Haus. Es war später Nachmittag und die Sonne ging langsam unter. Jacob schloss sein Auto ab und ging dann ins Haus wo seine Familie auf ihn wartete. Der kleine Vorgarten war gut gepflegt Sarah-Jean liebte ihre zu Hause das alles tadellos war. Er ließ seine Arbeitschuhe vor der Tür auf einen Läufer stehen. "Hallo Darling ich bin wieder da." rief Jacob als er hinter sich die Tür schloss. Ein weibliche Stimme antwortete "Hallo Schatz". Eine anfang zwanzigjährige Frau mit blonden langen Haaren kam ihn entgegen mit einen kleinen Jungen auf den Arm. Der Vater gab seinen Sohn auf der Wange einen Kuss und seiner Frau auf den Mund. "Die Faleys scheinen eine gut verdiene Familie zu sein." fing er über seine neuen Abreitgeber das Gespräch an. Sarah-Jean Dawes ging durch den Flur die Treppe hinauf als sie antwortet "ja aber sie sind auch sehr nett und ihre Tochter ist sehr gut erzogen". Ihr Mann folgte ihr "Ashley? Sie ist sehr nett gewessen, sind ihre Eltern denn nicht bei ihr?" fragte er sie aus. Die Frau ging in das Kinderzimmer mit Riley als sie sprach "Die beiden sind auf Geschäftsreise und kommen in wenigen Tagen wieder." "Mama du mit Bett kommen?" fragte der kleine Junge. Lächelt stellte sie ihn auf den Boden und kniete sich vor ihm. "Mama muss noch mit Papa reden aber jetzt ziehen wir uns erstmal um." erklärte sie ihrem Sohn. Jacob der im Türrahmen lehnte wollte die beiden nicht stören und ging deshalb in das Badezimmer um zu duschen. Seine Gedanken waren immer bei Ashley während er sich auszog und in die Dusche sprang. Als er nach einer Weile fertig war stieg er aus der Kabine und ging aus der Tür ins Schlafzimmer. "Dein Schlafzeug liegt auf den Bett wenn du es suchen solltest." sagte Sarah-Jean. Jacob ging nur mit seinen Handtuch bekleidet auf sie zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. "hab ich dir heute schon gesagt das ich dich Liebe?"fragte er als sie sich von einander wieder trennten. "Riley wartet auf dich unten steht noch dein Essen." sagte sie und drehte sich zum gehen. Die junge Mutter stopte und drehte sich zu ihm hin. "Es ist 18 Uhr und du hast es heute schon gesagt" sprach sie lächeltn und ging nach unten. Jacob nahm die Sachen von Bett und zog sich an bevor er aber seiner Liebe des Lebens folgte ging er noch einmal zu seinen kleinen Sohn um ihn gute Nacht zu sagen. Als dieser dann schlaf ging der Familienvater nach unten und verbrachte dort den Abend mit Sarah-Jean.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Jacob als erster auf leise nahm er seine Sachen und ging ins Erdgeschoss um sich in ruhe anzuziehen nachdem er sich im Bad gewaschen und rasiert hatte. Fertig mit anziehen ging er in die kleine Küche wo er sich Kaffee kochte und gemächlich seine Zigarette rauchte. Mit seinen Kaffee-Zigarettenfrühstück fertig ging er in seine Werkstatt die hinter den Haus stand. Es war alles sauber. Letzte Woche hatte er noch die kleine Holly zerkleinert damit er sie besser verstecken konnte vor der Welt. Die Kleine war 13 Jahre alt als er sie letzten Mittwoch von einer Freundin abgefangen hatte. Nur er wusste wo sie lag und niemand würde es je herausfinden. Dieses Wissen befriedigte ihn fast genauso so sehr wie die Mädchen. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter ja er würde bald sich seine nächste Befriedigung holen aber diesmal war es Ashley ja sie hatte Ähnlichkeit mit allen anderen Mädchen. Aber die wichtigste Ähnlichkeit war sie sah aus wie die Person die er am meisten verachtete. Warum er so geworden ist wie er jetzt ist hat er nur ihr zu verdanken und ihr zu zeigen auch nach ihren Tod wie sehr er sie hasst macht er das mit Teenagern was sie mit ihm getan hat.

Wähernd dessen wurde gerade ein junges Mädchen wach das nicht wusste was bald mit ihr passieren würde. Ashley wär lieber mit ihren Eltern in Urlaub gefahren als ihre Ferien alleine zu hause zu verbringen. Sie dachte eine kleine Runde im Pool würde sie richtig wach machen. Ashley verließ das Bett und ging ins Bad wo sie gestern ihren Bikini zum trockenen aufgehängt hatte. Raus aus ihren Schlafanzug rein in ihren Bikini und einen Handtuch in der Hand ging sie in den Garten. Der Teenager legte sein Handtuch über eine Liege und sprang in das von der Sonne vor gewärmten Wasser. Das Wasser wird nie richitg kühl da sie in Florida leben. Ashley schwamm ein paar Bahnen als sie es klingeln hörte. Sie zog sich aus den Pool nahm sich ihr Handtuch das sie sich um sich wickelte und zur Tür ging. "Hallo" begrüßte Jacob das Mädchen. Sie lächelte freundlich zurück und begrüßte ihn nickent. Der Mann ging mit einen Sack Zement auf den Rücken zum Garten um mit seiner Arbeit anzufangen. Ashley wollte nicht schwimmen wenn der Handwerker sie die ganze Zeit beobachten konnte mit seinen gierigen Blick. Deshalb sie nach oben ging um sich das Chlor vom Körper zu waschen und sich an zuziehen.

Der Tag verging und Jacob und Ashley lebten ihn aneinder vorbei. Stolz betrachtet Dawes seine Arbeit er war mit den Kinderpavilon weit voran gekommen da es nun dunkel wurde und der Zement trocken musste wollte er sein verlangen stillen. Sein kleiner blonder Engel wartete bestimmt schon auf ihn. Er ging zum Auto packte erst einmal alles rein was er nicht mehr brauchte. Dann nahm er seinen Rucksack und ging wieder ins Haus.

Die junge Hausbewohnerin war in ihren Zimmer und drehte grade das Radio lauter als ihr Lieblinglied kam. Sie tanzte dazu und sah aus ihren Zimmer das zum Garten hinaus gerichtet ist. Ashley blieb stehen sie konnte auch wenn die Dunkelheit über den Tag hereinbrach das der Handwerker nicht da war. Eine grobe Hand packte sie am Mund und die andere um Brustkorb. "Na aber wer zappelt hier denn so lass uns nur ein bisschen Spaß haben" sprach eine männliche Stimme süßlich. Aus ihren Augen rollten Tränen sie wusste es die ganze Zeit das er nichts gutes im Schilde hat. Sie beobachtete den ganzen Tag aus den Fenster heraus um sicher zu gehen das er nicht ihr zu nahe kam. Jacob hievte sie zum Bett als das Mädchen erstarrt. Ashley lag auf ihren Bett und der Mann ließ kurz ihren Mund los um ihre Hände fest zu halten. "Lassen sie mich in Ruhe meine Eltern kommen gleich nach hause und werden sie anzeigen wenn sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen." versuchte sie zu lügen. Jacob setze sich auf ihren Bauch um sie mit seinen Gewicht zu still liegen zu bewegen. Ein schallendes Lachen füllte den Raum. "Warum mein Schatz bin ich wohl gerade jetzt hier? Ich weiß das deine Eltern nicht da sind und auch nicht nach hause kommen so schnell." sagte er hier als er seinen Ruchsack von seiner Schulter nahm und ein Seil raus holte. Erschrocken über die Kentniss das er wusste das sie alleine war riss sie die Augen weit auf. "Hören sie auf es tut weh." beklagte sich das Mädchen über die Last auf ihren Bauch und das Seil das um ihre Handgelenke mit den Bett verband. Grinsent sprach Jacob:"Liebe tut weh mein Engel und ich weiß das du mich liebst. Ich habe gemerkt das du mich den ganzen Tag beobachtet hast." "Ich liebe sie nicht." schrie Ashley ihn an. Zorn breitete sich in ihn auf: "ach so ist das wenn du mich anlügst dann müssen wir dafür sorgen das du nicht mehr sprechen kannst." Angst breitete sich in Ashley aus sie hatte Angst was er tun würde damit sie nicht mehr sprechen konnte. Eine Rolle breiten Klebebands holte er aus seinen Rucksack. "Möchtest du noch etwas sagen?" fragte er sie. Den jungen Mädchen gingen viele Sachen durch den Kopf aber sie sah ein das sie verloren war und spukte um ihre Abscheu zu beweisen in ins Gesicht. Dawes wischte sich das Gesicht an seinen Hemdärmel ab bevor er sich runter beugte und seine Lippen auf ihr zwängte. Ashley wollte ihr Gesicht weg drehen als sie merkte was er vor hatte aber seine Hände hielten ihren Kopf fest. Ihre Lippen bereiten ihr Schmerzen als er seine wieder entfernte. Jacob nahm seine Hände von ihren Gesicht und klebte das Klebeband über ihren Mund. Noch mehr Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht als er von ihren Bauch nach weiter unten rutschte sie wollte weg. Ihre Schreie das sie es nicht wollte erstarben in Klebeband. Sie versuchte auf die Musik in Radio zu konzentrieren als er sich an ihr verging.

Nach einer Stunde schloss Jacob zu frieden seine Hose. Ashley spürte das er von ihren Körper wegging. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen wenn er sich an ihr verging. Jacob holte aus seinen Ruckack noch einen Strick und legte ihn um den Hals seines Engels auch wenn sie versuche sich zu wehren schaffte sie es nicht ihn von seinen Vorhaben hab zu bringen. "Schlaf gut mein Engel." sagte er bevor er so lange an den Strick zog das die Schlaufe sich fest um den Hals legte. Ashley hörte die Worte und öffnete noch einmal erschrocken die Augen. Sie spürte den Strick und versuchte durch die Nase zu atmen bis alles um ihr drum herum schwarz wurde. Als das Herz des Mädchens nicht mehr schlug nahm er ihr das Klebeband und die Fesseln ab. Bevor er alles wieder einpackte holte er einen blauen Sack hervor in dem er die Leiche rein stecken würde. Seine Seile und Klebeband gut verstaut in Rucksack streichelte er über das leblose Gesicht bevor er sie in die Tüte rein steckte. Dawes nahm seinen Rucksack über die Schulter und den Sack über die andere verließ er das Anwesen der Faleys. Er packte alles in seinen Transporter und fuhr nach hause.

15 Jahre später

Sitzt Jacob Dawes auf den Todesstuhl. Nachdem er damals Ashley zerstückelt hatte und unter den Pavillion vergraben hatte stand die Polizei vor der Tür. Er zwang das Sarah-Jean Riley zu töten was sie auch tat. 3 Stunden nach ihren letzten besuch kamen wieder Polizisten und nahmen das Ehepaar Dawes fest. Seine Frau gestand den Mord an ihren Sohn und er selbst den Mord an den 12 Mädchen die er unter seiner Werkstatt vergraben hat. Mehr konnten sie ihn nicht nach weisen. In einer Stunde würde seine Frau ihm in den Tod folgen. Jacob Dawes war siegessicher da er Agent Hotchner die genaue anzahl seiner Engel verriet und sie nur 14 von ihnen gefunden haben. Er wurde an Stuhl fest gebunden sprach seine letzten Worte als in letzten Moment Hotch rein kam und ein Bild ans Fenster hielt das Bild eines Teenagers Jacob war klar das Sarah-Jean in angelogen hatte. Zum ersten mal in seinen Leben hatte er die Kontrolle verloren. Ihm wurden die Augen zu gedeckt und tausende von Volt flossen durch seinen Körper bis er nicht mehr lebte.


End file.
